Comprehend
by Monkeystarz
Summary: But she can’t comprehend…That he’s not really here.He’s not really here. Lost in the past and the present, she sleeps dreaming about his life, and his death.


A/N: spur of the moment fic, also a diversion from cleaning my room. Guess what im doing right now? Eaten Pudding!

Comprehend.

Sometimes I look in to her eyes but I can't seem to comprehend the tears she seems to always cry, is she living? She looks at me with those orbs that want to suck me in, why must she pretend?

_Is it really me she's looking at? It's hard to be the way I am.._

She always loved me she says, and she loves me still so she says. She loves me more…

I still watch her when she sleeps, just to make sure she's there. I wouldn't want her to leave, even if it was on her own accord. I always wonder, is she in love with me? She never says it out right she never tells it clean.

Are those eyes staring at the real me? Or is she peering at the one she really needs?

_Are those eyes holding what I can't find, is she really ok?_

_Is she really mine?_

She stirs in her sleep; it makes me want to cry. She calls out his name, and whispers it like a lullaby. She whimpers the truth, but later she calls it lies. Is she talking to me? Is she trying to tell me subconsciously, 'leave me alone, go away, you're not the one I need I'll never be ok.'

He died that night she saw, he died for us all, why can't she see?

_She was left for better things. She died with him so her soul is away._

_Her body here it lays, with nothing to do._

I think back to the days, when the war raged, she stood by his side. She never faltered, and she never cried. Then the day he died she sobbed until she lost all the water needed for her to survive.

Morning has come. Her lashes spread and then her brown eyes open and she smiles, with them.

Is she really mine? Is she really here?

_Why does she still care? When will time heal?_

_Is she really mine? Or has she gone away, again. It's hard to comprehend._

_It's hard to comprehend._

Her arms stretch out around me, holding me in. "Good morning baby" she says to me again. I stare at the wall, where those pictures hang. A storyline of hell, but smiles still remain.

Comprehend…

_Comprehend that she's a ghost, she's not here._

_Comprehend…_

_She wants to be with him, she wants to understand but she can't…._

_Comprehend,_

_Soared into beyond, she has…_

"Draco?"

Is she really mine?

"Draco?"

_Does she really care?_

"Draco, dear."

_But she can't comprehend…_

_That he's not really here._

I watch as her eyes fill with tears, as she notices the man she's holding is in reality a pillow. I try to hold her, but I'm just thin air.

"Draco…." She turned to the pictures sadly tears dripping down her cheeks, her eyes land on him, and she chokes back a sob.

"Where are you, Draco?"

_He's not really here._

A/N: Its not really suppose to make sense.

But I'll sort of a draw it out for you. Italics are a poem/song.

And it sort of is the point of view of two people at the same time. Ill put the whole song right here:

_Is it really me she's looking at? It's hard to be the way I am.._

_She always loved me she says, but she loves me still she says. She loves me more… Are those eyes staring at, the real me? Or is she peering at the one she really needs_

_Are those eyes holding what I cant find, is she really ok?_

_He died that night she saw, he died for us all, why can't she see?_

_She was left for better things. She died with him so her soul is away._

_Her body here it lays_

_With nothing to do. Is she really mine? Is she really here?_

_Why does she still care? When will time heal?_

_Is she really mine? Or has she gone away, again. It's hard to comprehend._

_It's hard to comprehend._

_Comprehend…_

_Comprehend that she's a ghost, she's not here._

_Comprehend…_

_She wants to be with him, she wants to understand but she cant…._

_Comprehend,_

_Soared into beyond, she has…_

_Is she really mine?_

_Does she really care?_

_But she can't comprehend…_

_That he's not really here._

_He's not really here._

Ok. Draco was killed, or so it is assumed, and he still watches Hermione even after his death. He watches her cling on to her past and live in her future at the same time. It's hard to 'comprehend' for her that he's dead.

R&R!


End file.
